Talyn
This article covers the Leviathan gunship. For Aeryn Sun's father see Talyn Lyczac. :"That's Moya's Child?" :"Yes." :"But it's covered in weapons." ::-Chiana, Pilot, and Rygel, on Talyn Talyn was a male Peacekeeper/Leviathan hybrid gunship, a living spaceship that was the progeny of the Leviathan Moya. Talyn was named after Aeryn Sun's father. __TOC__ Overview The Leviathan Moya was subjected to a hybridization experiment by the Peacekeepers while in captivity. A synthetic stimulant/contraceptive was placed in her by a Peacekeeper Leviathan expert called Velorek, the leader of the experiment.The Way We Weren't It was accidentally released by the Ka D'Argo six months after Moya's escape from Peacekeeper captivity, leading to the conception of a fetus.They've Got A Secret Roughly six months later, Moya gave birth to a baby Leviathan. Because of the baby's weaponry, he became stuck during the birthing and had to let off a low yield shot to get free.The Hidden Memory In his infancy, the baby had a few disagreements with his mother and refused to talk to her. Moya felt that a Peacekeeper should talk to him and asked Aeryn Sun to assist. Aeryn boarded the infant Leviathan and succeeded in convincing him to listen to his mother. Bone To Be Wild To show her gratitude, Moya asked Officer Sun to name her offspring, and Aeryn later named it after her own father, Talyn. Family Ties However, the result of the Peacekeeper experiment was obvious: Talyn was far from a normal Leviathan. The contraceptive had been contaminated with the DNA that produced weapons, and Talyn was born with integral weaponry, the most notable of which is his main gun, the Sonic Ascendancy Cannon. These weapons caused difficulty at his birthing from Moya but also proved to be the solution when he used a low level blast to blow out two tiers of Moya otherwise leaving her unharmed. At times, Talyn could be emotionally unstable, even going so far as to deliberately attack Moya. I-Yensch, You-Yensch As a result, he had to eventually be shut down. He also panicked easily. It is unclear whether this resulted from his violent childhood, or from errors in his genome. Sonic Ascendancy Cannon Mounted on a gun turret at the top of the ship, the cannon was Talyn’s largest weapon, and was often used with lethal effect. At one point, worried about Talyn's destructive potential, Captain Bialar Crais wanted to replace it with a dampening net. Ironically, Talyn shot the net salesmen with the cannon and starburst away to protect his mother. The Ugly Truth In later episodes, Talyn used the cannon to destroy the Shadow Depository and Scorpius’ Marauder.Liars, Guns And Money - Plan B Die Me, Dichotomy Internal defenses Talyn has multiple weapons emplacements, not only his impressive complement of external weapons but powerful network of internal defensive weapons to repel boarding parties. He used them to kill a Scarran, a noteworthy feat as they are known to be difficult to kill. Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides Classification Talyn is classified as a Leviathan/Peacekeeper gunship hybrid. Unlike other Leviathans, Talyn doesn't have a Pilot bonded to him, but still has a vestigial Pilot's den: although he physically could be bonded to a Pilot (he managed to bond temporarily, yet successfully, to Stark in one instance through the Pilot's den) Meltdown, he does not require one in order to navigate himself and fire his weapons. He can operate purely on voice command; still, a humanoid can be implanted with a device that allows direct interface with Talyn, although not to the same extent as a Pilot. Talyn can even resist orders from time to time to the point where commands are more suggestions than orders. This device, unless properly modified, can also be a two-way street through which Talyn can force feedback through to injure the implanted humanoid. It also leaves the humanoid open to feeling Talyn's pain as Pilot feels Moya's pain. The device's sympathetic effect can even go as far as to physically blind the humanoid if Talyn's sensors are damaged.Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands Because of the connection strength, Talyn can force those connected to him to do his will to a certain degree. This causes great deal of pain to the humanoid pilot to the extent that was seen on Crais. Green-Eyed Monster Talyn is regarded as one of the most advanced ships ever created; not only is he more powerful than a standard Peacekeeper gunship (also more maneuverable, better sensors, as well as other factors), but as a living ship he can automatically heal himself over time without having to put into drydock. He also comes with his own DRDs, which have a unique look compared to the DRDs of other Leviathans. Talyn was widely anticipated to be one of the most powerful ships around by the time he reached maturity. He was young (and quite childlike) for much of Farscape, and was dwarfed by his mother Moya, although he did grow gradually over the series. It was theorized by Pilot that he might even have grown larger than a normal Leviathan. At the end of season 3, Talyn sacrificed his life to save the crew of Moya. Into The Lion's Den - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing Captured and disabled while docked inside the Peacekeeper Command Carrier that had been following the crew for three cycles, Talyn starburst within the carrier, causing a massive energy wave that progressively consumed the carrier while leaving enough time for most of the crew to evacuate the ship. Talyn's remains were carried by Moya to the Sacred Leviathan Burial Space, something of an elephant graveyard of Leviathans, space they regard as holy and where they go to die. He was mourned by Moya and her crew. Dog With Two Bones Appearances *(1.10 "They've Got A Secret") (as a fetus) *(1.20 "The Hidden Memory") *(1.21 "Bone To Be Wild") *(1.22 "Family Ties") *(2.01 "Mind The Baby") *(2.09 "Out Of Their Minds") (Recording) *(2.17 "The Ugly Truth") *(2.21 "Liars, Guns And Money - Plan B") *(2.22 "Die Me, Dichotomy") *(3.01 "Season Of Death") *(3.06 "Eat Me") *(3.07 "Thanks For Sharing") *(3.08 "Green-Eyed Monster") *(3.10 "Relativity") *(3.12 "Meltdown") *(3.14 "Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands") *(3.15 "Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides") *(3.17 "The Choice") *(3.18 "Fractures") *(3.19 "I-Yensch, You-Yensch") *(3.20 "Into The Lion's Den - Lambs To The Slaughter") *(3.21 "Into The Lion's Den - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing") *(3.22 "Dog With Two Bones") (debris) Category:SpeciesCategory:CharactersCategory:Recurring CharactersCategory:VehiclesCategory:Season 1Category:Season 2Category:Season 3Category:Season 1 CharactersCategory:Season 2 CharactersCategory:Season 3 CharactersCategory:LeviathansCategory:HybridsCategory:Male